


the right fit

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun has learned through the course of her relationship with yixing and luhan that when things happen, just let them happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right fit

**Author's Note:**

> written for [amaxingbaek](http://amaxingbaek.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **warnings:** fem!threesome, dildos, squirting

Baekhyun has learned through the course of her relationship with Yixing and Luhan that when things happen, just let them happen. If Luhan wants them to watch Manchester United on television, she watches the game even if she has no idea what is going on; if Yixing finds a new restaurant to try, she tries it even if the cuisine isn’t up her alley; if Yixing and Luhan pin her down on their bed, she lets them lay her down on the bed and their hands roam around her body. Of course, out of the three, the third is the most favored. She quite likes the feeling of Luhan kissing behind her earlobe and how Yixing slides her shirt up enough to reveal her bra. ****

“What, _ah_ , spurred this on?” Baekhyun hiccups.

Yixing pushes herself up, kissing Baekhyun soundly on the lips as she gropes her breasts through her bra. “Just wanted to,” she hums. Baekhyun can appreciate that. Especially when Yixing just came home from her afternoon jog only minutes ago and she is in her tight athletic shorts and her sports bra, her hair confined in a high ponytail that frames her face. And while Yixing looks good in many things, athletic wear definitely ranks highest on Baekhyun’s list.

When their lips part, Baekhyun looks past Yixing and at Luhan. Her jean shorts are already unbuttoned, the opening revealing her pastel pink panties.

Baekhyun gulps. Those are personally her favorite pair. Luhan’s ass looks fantastic in them, with the lace trim fitting snugly over her cheeks. Panting, Baekhyun says to Luhan, “Come here.”

Luhan pulls herself away from Baekhyun’s neck, smirking before she crawls north until she straddles Baekhyun. Luhan, although looking soft and charming, can be quite the minx, Baekhyun has discovered. She likes the element of teasing, putting herself and others on edge until they go insane. Angling her hips down, she rocks against Baekhyun’s thigh until she’s whimpering with need. “You like that?” Luhan’s tone is lower than usual, so seductive and hot it makes Baekhyun more worked up than she already is.

Luhan waits for a reply, and Baekhyun, with a flushed face, nods. Grinning, Luhan shoots a quick look at Yixing over her shoulder. How Yixing responds with a knowing smile should have Baekhyun worried, but she’s more excited than anything.

Yixing unhooks her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders before latching her mouth onto the swell of one of her breasts. “Oh gods,” Baekhyun whimpers, pressing her chest up as she fists the sheets.

Luhan kisses the side of Yixing’s neck softly, eyes heavy and glazed over before scooting down and fitting herself between Baekhyun’s spread legs. She hums, trailing her hand down to Baekhyun’s briefs, smiling when her hand arrives at the crotch of the undergarment. She starts with a slow rub up and down the fabric that makes Baekhyun moans loud, the sound bouncing off the walls. Encouraged, Luhan leans forward and mouths at the clothed pussy, teasingly licking up and down. “This isn’t fair,” Baekhyun whines.

The response she receives isn’t verbal, but in the form of tight, small circles around her clit. Baekhyun’s hips cant off the bed, hoping for more friction that isn’t through her underwear.

Baekhyun gets up to her elbows, bringing Yixing forward for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. She wiggles her other hand underneath the band of Yixing’s sport bra before skirting her hands upward to palm at her breasts.

They press closer to each other, and Baekhyun finds her back against the headboard as Yixing takes control of the kiss, one hand cupping Baekhyun’s cheek while the other loops around her neck.

Below them, Luhan watches the exchange thoughtfully before she grabs the crotch of Baekhyun’s briefs, pulling them aside so she can give a firm swipe of her tongue up her slit. Baekhyun breaks the kiss to gasp out, sighing as Luhan leisurely flicks her tongue up and down before swirling around her clit.

Yixing leans back and tosses her bra off. She angles her chest to be in front of Baekhyun’s face as she slowly removes her shorts and thong in one go. Yixing’s toned thighs hover over her face, giving Baekhyun a good, clear view of how wet she is. She flips her ponytail over her shoulder and widens her stance. “Ready?” She asks, one hand weaving its way into Baekhyun’s locks. When Baekhyun nods, Yixing affirms, “Good,” before sinking down onto Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun licks into her with vigor as Luhan slides two fingers into her at once, lapping at her clit as she fucks her fingers in quickly. Although she can barely breathe, Baekhyun eats Yixing out with much determination while trying to thrust her own hips down onto Luhan’s expert tongue.

“Did you know?” Yixing gets out in between pants, and Baekhyun slows down her rhythm but Yixing rocks down firmly, urging her to keep going. “Baekhyun can squirt.”

Baekhyun, as she always does when caught off guard, chokes. Luhan pulls off her clit, but keeps her tempo with her fingers. “Really?”

Yixing looks over her shoulder. “Yeah. It happened last week when you were gone. You should have seen it. She squirted all over the comforter.” She brushes back Baekhyun’s hair, smiling fondly down at the youngest where she carefully eats her out.

“I want to make her squirt,” Luhan confirms. In a flash, Baekhyun finds herself on her hands and knees, facing Yixing as Yixing is slowly stroking herself. She watches the way Yixing bites onto her lower lip as Luhan presses kisses down up her back, making her way towards her ear so she can whisper, “Make her come.”

Baekhyun obeys, getting down to her elbows, settling herself in front of Yixing’s dripping core. Yixing is kneading her breasts, watching in anticipation as Baekhyun’s mouth descends on her.

The sudden push of a dildo inside of her comes as a surprise to Baekhyun, choking on a gasp around Yixing’s folds. Luhan smirks, fixing the straps of her harness as she sinks the strap-on into the hilt. Holding her ass open, Luhan observes Baekhyun’s pussy stretched around the toy and how her thighs are shaking as they struggle to hold themselves up. “Such a good girl,” Luhan compliments, letting Baekhyun adjust to the toy for a moment before she pulls out and slams back in.

It leads Baekhyun to moan into Yixing as she grinds against her mouth, desperate for her release. Yixing chases it and Baekhyun works her tongue faster and harder until Yixing is crying out and releasing onto Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth. Her clit looks so cute that Baekhyun can’t resist the urge to kiss it before Yixing slaps her away from sensitivity.

“You’re done?” Luhan asks. With a sated smile, Yixing nods, rolling off the bed and taking her dirty clothes with her. “About time.” Then Luhan flips Baekhyun over until she’s on top, the dildo still full inside of her. Hands settle on Baekhyun’s hips as Luhan slyly says, “Ride me babe.”

Baekhyun hasn’t been the biggest fan of dildos, but Luhan likes them. Not for herself though. She likes them stuffed in other people, especially Baekhyun. And the way that Luhan stares at her now, completely fixated on her body and she rocks with the toy, makes Baekhyun fuck herself on the toy harder.

She drops down, rolling her hips in a circular motion, whining as the toy nudges against her sweet spot. “Shit Baek,” Luhan says with a groan, hands holding her waist as she thrust her hips up into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keeps going, working up and down the dildo until she’s nearly there. “I’m close.” Luhan lifts her off the cock, lying Baekhyun back into the mattress. The harness stays on as she crawls to Baekhyun and frantically rubs at her clit. Baekhyun holds her thighs her chest, bent in half as her mouth hangs open before she feels her pussy clench once and then she comes.

Luhan watches, amazed at how Baekhyun squirts, her release spraying in different directions all over their sheets. Once she comes down from her high, Luhan moves up to kiss Baekhyun. “That was fantastic.” Baekhyun smiles at the praise as she helps undo the harness.

Yixing, who watched the exchange from the doorway in her nightshirt, saunters over, joining the two as she and Baekhyun help position Luhan. She shares a caste with Baekhyun, complimenting her before Yixing pries open Luhan’s legs, spreading them out invitingly.

Her cunt is swollen from being turned on for such a long time, and Yixing rewards their girlfriend by licking a long stripe up her arousal. Shuddering, Luhan’s head falls back as she rocks into Yixing’s movements. Baekhyun climbs on top on Luhan, adjusting herself until she’s straddling Luhan backwards. She bends down, and Luhan groans at the sight of Baekhyun’s ass bent over on top of her, before she uses her right hand to stroke her clit.

Luhan bites down on her hand, trying to keep her noises to a minimal level. It proves to be difficult, with Yixing thrusting her tongue in and out of her and Baekhyun speeding up her fingers on her clit. She eventually breaks, wailing out in Mandarin when her orgasm crashes over her, hips jerking and spine dipping off the mattress.

Yixing draws away first, scooting towards Luhan and kissing her. “Good?” She can tell that Luhan is still a bit dizzy as she nods. It makes her smile, content with her work.

Baekhyun stumbles off of Luhan, nearly landing flat on her ass, but Yixing catches her arm in time. Her face flushes with embarrassment, and the two coo at her as they bring her into their cuddle.

Cuddling with sweaty skin isn’t the most pleasant, but Baekhyun still enjoys how her and Luhan’s breasts press together as Luhan kisses the side of her neck. “You’re so hot Baek,” Luhan murmurs and Baekhyun grins, lining herself up to casually rub her clit against Luhan’s bare thigh. “Shit.”

“As nice as round two sounds, we have to be up early tomorrow,” Yixing reminds them. It doesn’t stop her from watching though, trying to keep herself from getting turned on again.

Baekhyun would love to tease Luhan, but she knows that Yixing is right, forcing herself to stop. A soft sigh escapes from Luhan’s lips before she says, “Tomorrow night.”

And that makes Baekhyun beams, delighted by the promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
